FIG. 8 shows a first mode of a power feeding device for a slide structure in the prior art (see Patent Literature 1).
A power feeding device 51 includes a guide rail 53 provided horizontally to a slide door 52 of a vehicle, a slider 54 engaged slidably with the guide rail 53, and a pair of Λ-shaped links 55, 56 which are joined to expand/contract and one end of which is coupled to the slider 54 and the other end of which is coupled to the guide rail 53.
A wire harness 57 is provided from the link 55 to a fixed portion 59 on a vehicle body 58 side via the slider 54 while bending like an almost U-shape. One end of the wire harness 57 is connected to a wire harness 60 on the slide door side via a connector, and the other end of the wire harness 57 is connected to a wire harness 61 on the vehicle body side via a connector.
A pair of links 55, 56 are opened/closed (expanded/contracted) in accordance with the open/close of the slide door 52. The slider 54 is always positioned near the fixed portion 59 on the vehicle body side while relatively moving along the guide rail 53.
FIG. 9 shows a second mode of a power feeding device for a slide structure in the prior art (see Patent Literature 2).
This power feeding device 62 is constructed such that three links 65, whose length are different respectively, are coupled between a slide door 63 of the vehicle and a vehicle body 64 to swing in the horizontal direction. A wire harness 66 is provided from the vehicle body 64 to the slide door 63 along respective links 65.
Respective links 65 are turned in their opposing direction in accordance with the open/close of the slide door 63 to absorb an amount of movement of the slide door 63.
FIG. 10 and FIG. 11 show a third mode of a power feeding device for a slide structure in the prior art (see Patent Literature 3).
This power feeding device 67 includes a protector (case) 32 made of a synthetic resin and fitted to a slide door 68 of the vehicle, and a metal plate spring 70 one end side of which is fixed to the protector 32 and the other end side of which supports/energizes a wire harness 69 upward. The protector 32 is constructed by a base 32a and a cover 32b (FIG. 12).
The wire harness 69 is provided from an opening 71 at the front end of the protector 32 on the slide door side, then provided from a long and narrow opening 72 at the bottom end of the protector 32 to a harness fixing jig 12 (FIG. 12) near the step on a vehicle body 74 side via a gangway space 73, and then connected from the harness fixing jig 12 to a wire harness (not shown) on the vehicle body side.
The wire harness 69 is composed of a plurality of electric wires covered with the insulator, and a flexible corrugate tube made of a synthetic resin to cover the electric wires. The corrugate tube has an elliptic (rectangular) cross section, and is provided from the protector 32 to the harness fixing jig 12 such that its major axis is set vertically.
When the slide door 68 in FIG. 10 is fully closed, the wire harness 69 is pulled backward around the harness fixing jig 12 as a pivot while forcing the plate spring 70 to bend downward. Also, when the slide door 68 is fully opened (FIG. 11 shows a state just before the slide door 68 is fully opened), the wire harness 69 is pulled forward around the harness fixing jig 12 as a pivot while forcing the plate spring 70 to bend downward. In contrast, when the slide door 68 is half opened, the wire harness 69 tends to sag as indicated with a chain line in FIG. 12, but this wire harness 69 is energized upward by the plate spring 70 to absorb the surplus length. As a consequence, it can be prevented that, when the door is closed in a state that the wire harness is sagged, the wire harness 69 gets caught in the door.    Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2001-122054 (FIG. 1)    Patent Literature 2: JP-A-2001-151042    Patent Literature 3: JP-A-2002-17032 (FIGS. 4 and 5)